Lawson Hits Kosta Karatzovalis in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the pavement, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Lawson went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Lawson began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Lawson had constructed a missile launcher! Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Lawson picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Lawson: Now to find Kosta Karatzovalis! Then Lawson went off to find Kosta Karatzovalis. Then he saw Kosta Karatzovalis walking along, and he was feeding birds. Lawson used the missile launcher and he targeted Kosta's head. Lawson: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Kosta in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Lawson launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Kosta in the head. Kosta started screaming. Kosta: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Kosta collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! Just then, the policeman came, much to Lawson's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Lawson, how dare you hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Lawson: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Kosta in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe you killed Kosta Karatzovalis by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Just then, Ken the Emo came, and he was shocked. Policeman: Say, Ken the Emo? Why are you here? Ken the Emo: Oh no! Kosta's got a rocket in his head! This is terrible! Then Kosta picked himself up. His blood was pouring from his head, and Kosta was howling like a zombie. Kosta: Brain! Brain! Braaaaaain! Ken the Emo: Aaaah! Oh no! Kosta's acting like a zombie! HELP! Lawson picked up a crowbar. Lawson: Don't speak nonsense, you silly zombie! Lawson whacked Kosta on his face, and then Kosta fell back down to the ground. Policeman: Oh no! Lawson just knocked him out. This is terrible. Ken the Emo: Maybe I can fix him. I'll pull the rocket out of Kosta's head. Then Ken the Emo grabbed onto the rocket and began to pull it out of Kosta's head. Policeman: No, Ken the Emo! DON'T! Ken the Emo pulled the rocket out of Kosta's dead. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over Ken the Emo and the policeman. Ken the Emo: I think I have to telephone the morgue. The policeman looked at Kosta's damaged head. Kosta: Oh no! Kosta's head is broken! Even worse, his brain is damaged! Ken the Emo, put the rocket back in Kosta's head and get the ambulance to take Kosta to the hospital! Ken the Emo: Righto! So Ken the Emo put the rocket back in the head, and the policeman walked over to Lawson. Policeman: Lawson, where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Um, um, um. I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Kosta Karatzovalis to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin when he comes out of the hospital. That's why I have to hit Kosta in his head with a rocket. Policeman: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Kosta be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm taking you home to your parents right now! The policeman sent Lawson home in disgrace. Then Ken the Emo picked up his phone and began to call the ambulance. Ken the Emo: Hello, ambulance! Do you know what happened? That boy by the name of Erwin Lawson just hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! This is so painful! Can you please collect Kosta and take him to hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Ken the Emo put down his phone, and he walked over to the dead Kosta. Ken the Emo: Don't worry, Kosta. The ambulance is on its way! Then the ambulance arrived, and then two ambulance men came and they saw Kosta. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! That man's got a rocket in his head! Ambulance man 2: Let's put him on a stretcher! So two ambulance men lifted up Kosta's body and they put him on a stretcher. Ambulance man 2: Let's take him to the trauma centre before he dies! So two ambulance men scooped Kosta in the ambulance, and they got in the ambulance and took Kosta to the hospital. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson just made a missile launcher and shot Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! Now Kosta needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! That means I'm going to send you to ToonTown! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me here! Lawson's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for hitting Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the reception where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's dad: Well, you see, Erwin just hit Kosta Karatzovalis in the head with a rocket. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him here for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin Lawson, why the crap would you do such a thing!? That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's dad walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis Wiseguy as Policeman and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Dave as Ken the Emo Joey as Ambulance man 1 Steven as Ambulance man 2 Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff